An inductor component described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-225718 has traditionally been present. This inductor component includes a glass epoxy substrate, spiral wires disposed on both sides of the glass epoxy substrate, insulating resins that each cover the spiral wire, and cores that cover the insulating resin thereon and therebeneath. The core is a metal magnetic powder-including resin and the core includes metal magnetic powder whose average particle diameter is 20 to 50 μm.